yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
GCPEDIA
Kanada Hükümeti, Wikipedia'nın kendi sürümünü oluşturuyor Bloglara YouTube ve Facebook gibi sitelere erişimi yasaklamaktan yıllar sonra, federal hükümet, şimdi belki de "Internetin şey o kadar da kötü olmadığını anladım" der gibi görünüyor. Aslında, bu bile yararlı olabilir. Hükümet Teknolojisi yıllık (GTEC) toplantısında, şehir merkezinde Ottawa Westin Hotel yer alan federal yetkililer GCpedia aramaları popüler online ansiklopedi Wikipedia gibi , ama hükümete mahsus ve sadece bir iç sürüm ve genel erişime kapalı bir ansiklopedi kurma kararı aldı. Kamu çalışanlarının hizmet göndermek için izin yorum ve GCpedia akranları tarafından yerleştirilen makaleler düzenlemek olacaktır. Böyle yaparak, devletin, çok daha şeffaf süreçlerde karar verme imkanı umuyor. Ayrıca departmanlar bilgi daha iyi oluşuyor ve kataloglamalarlala tasniflerle kategorilerle politika gelişmeye ya da yeni hizmetleri paylaşmaya izin veriyor. Örneğin, iklim değişikliği politikaları hakkında bilgi gönderdi ve Ulusal Kaynakları Kanada (NRCan), Çevre Kanada Sanayi ve Kanada'da bilim adamları ve bürokratlar tarafından yorumladı. Bu kavram, devlet daireleri arasında bilgi paylaşımı söz konusu olduğunda, geleneksel cimri olan duvarları yıkmaya yardımcı olabilir. "Bu şekilde, bir kişi bilgi sahibi değil," Open Text Corp ile Brian MacLeod, baş bilgi yönetimi mimar, Kanadalı kamu sektörü, "GCpedia (hükümet) almak ve bu araçları kullanarak olduğunu kanıtlıyor." Sayın MacLeod Web 2.0 teknolojileri olarak adlandırılan ortak Internet teknolojilerinin, yararları hakkında dün toplantısında konuşan. O, yeni bir sosyal ağ teknolojileri faydaları anlamak için dedi, bir kişi yapmak için e-posta bakmak. Çoğu mesajları kolayca bir blog ilan veya olduğunca kısa "evet" veya "hayır" yanıtları olabilir. Ekler gibi bütün bir e-posta listesi patlatmaya karşı GCpedia gibi web sitesi, paylaşılan olabilir, dedi. E-posta yoluyla bilgi paylaşımı hakkında kötü parçası çoğu silinir. "Insanlar toplum içinde meşgul olduğu gibi, bunu yakalarken," Sayın Macleod söyledi. "Siz, tüm diyalog kayıt nasıl evrildiğini biliyoruz. Görüşler değişikliklerin ve hepsi bu insanların var olduğunu kabul etmek ve onlarla bağlantı." Sayın Macleod benimseyerek Web 2.0 uygulamaları da yaşlanma, federal kamu hizmeti için bir öncelik, hükümetin genç insanlar için itiraz yardımcı olacaktır dedi. "Y Kuşağı hakkında konuşmak, bu nasıl düşündüklerinin," Sayın Macleod söyledi. "Kültür, ileri gelen tüm bu yeni teknolojilerin bir sonucu olarak değişiyor." Napster, Facebook, MySpace ve Google gibi hizmetler 20'li insanlar tarafından oluşturulan ve günümüz gençliğinin "Ben şimdi istiyorum" zihniyet çizgi. Federal hükümetin aktif bir işbirliğine dayalı teknolojileri takip diğer ülkelerin gerisinde kalıyor. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri, askerlerin aileleri, arkadaşları ve rahat gözlemci günlük bazda asker ne kadar takip etmeye izin veren bloglar göndermek için izin verilir. Federal sağlık yetkilileri, insanların hastalık salgınları hakkında bildirerek, YouTube güncellemeleri gönderin. İstanbul, yeni kamu görevlilerinin işe, Second Life, bir online sanal dünya kullandı. GCpedia NRCan Wiki olarak adlandırılan bir karanlık Ulusal Kaynakları Kanada girişimi ortaya çıktı. Departmanı iyi ağ ve 5.000 çalışanı bir yıl önce Wiki yarattı. 1.900 'den daha fazla bugüne kadar aktif hizmetini kullanarak. "Bu sadece bilgi toplamak değil, bu konuda işbirliği" Marj Akerley NRCan baş bilgi subay söyledi. "Kıyı kıyı herkes katkıda bulunabilir, biz hepimiz bir araya gelip beyin fırtınası toplantıları yok." Bayan Akerley NRCan Wiki kadar iyi çalıştı Hazine Kurulu GCpedia adlı bir hükümet geniş bir versiyonu, bir şablon olarak kullanmak için karar verdiğini söyledi. Yine de, GCpedia, ya da onun gibi bir şey, onları federal hükümet politikaları ve girişimleri hakkında yorum ve tartışma izin tüm Kanadalılar açılmadan önce bir süre olabilir. Bayan Akerley "Biz çalıştırmadan önce yürümek zorunda," dedi. "Bu bir kültür değişim İnsanlar Kanada hükümeti içinde çok riskten kaçınan." ------------------ Government creates own version of Wikipedia After years of banning access to blogs, YouTube and Facebook, it seems the federal government has figured out that maybe that Internet thing isn't so bad after all. In fact, it might even be useful. After years of banning access to blogs, YouTube and Facebook, it seems the federal government has figured out that maybe that Internet thing isn't so bad after all. In fact, it might even be useful. At the annual Government in Technology (GTEC) conference, taking place at the Westin Hotel in downtown Ottawa, federal officials took the wraps off the government's internal version of the popular online encyclopedia, Wikipedia, which it calls GCpedia. The service will allow federal employees to post, comment and edit articles placed on GCpedia by their peers. By doing so, the federal government hopes it can make its processes and decision-making much more transparent. It also allows departments to share information better and catalogue policy developments or new services. For example, information about climate change policies could be posted and commented on by scientists and bureaucrats from National Resources Canada (NRCan), Environment Canada and Industry Canada. The concept may help break down walls between government departments that have traditionally been stingy when it comes to sharing information. "This way, not one person owns the information," said Brian MacLeod, chief information management architect, Canadian public sector, with Open Text Corp. "GCpedia proves that they (government) get it and they are using the tools available." Mr. MacLeod was speaking at the conference yesterday about the benefits of collaborative Internet technologies, which are called Web 2.0 technologies. He said to understand the benefits of new social networking technologies, all a person has to do is look at e-mail. Most messages could easily be posted in a blog, or as short "yes" or "no" responses. Attachments could be shared on a GCpedia-like website, as opposed to blasting it to an entire mailing list, he said. The worst part about sharing information through e-mail is that most of it gets deleted. "As people engage in the community, you are capturing it," said Mr. Macleod. "You can record all of the dialogue, know how it evolved. All of the changes and all of the opinions. You acknowledge that these people exist and you can connect with them." Mr. Macleod said adopting Web 2.0 applications will also help the government appeal to younger people, a priority for the aging federal public service. "When you talk about Generation Y, this is how they think," said Mr. Macleod. "The culture is changing as a result of all these new technologies coming forward." Services such as Napster, Facebook, Myspace and Google were all created by people in their 20s and underscore the "I want it now" mentality of today's youth. The federal government is lagging behind other countries that have actively pursued collaborative technologies. In the United States, soldiers are allowed to post blogs allowing their families, friends and casual observers to follow what the soldier is up to on a daily basis. Federal health officials post updates on YouTube, letting people know about disease outbreaks. Ontario has used Second Life, an online virtual world, to recruit new public servants. GCpedia emerged from an obscure National Resources Canada initiative called the NRCan Wiki. The department created the Wiki a year ago to better network its 5,000 employees. To date more than 1,900 are actively using the service. "It's not just about gathering information, it's about collaborating," said Marj Akerley, chief information officer of NRCan. "Anyone coast to coast can contribute, we don't have to have meetings where we all get together and brainstorm." Ms. Akerley said the NRCan Wiki worked so well that Treasury Board decided to use it as a template for a government wide version, which they called the GCpedia. Still, it may be a while before GCpedia, or something like it, is opened up to all Canadians to allow them to comment and debate on federal government policies and initiatives. "We have to walk before we run," Ms. Akerley said. "It is a culture change. People are very risk-averse within the government of Canada." GCPEDIA is an internal wiki used by the Government of Canada, for collaboration and knowledge sharing. Its slogan is “People & Knowledge“. GCPEDIA is only accessible via the Government of Canada network and contributors must be on a computer on a government (.gc.ca) network to be able to access it. This user base is potentially 250,000 people, from over 150 departments and agencies. Users must be registered if they wish to add or modify content, so that all contributions are attributable. GCPEDIA has been used as a platform to take, publish, and distribute meeting minutes, to create project status dashboards, to collaboratively author interdepartmental papers, to brainstorm, and to create wiki-based briefing books. Launch GCPEDIA is an initiative of the Chief Information Officer Branch, Treasury Board of Canada Secretariat, with support from members of the GCPEDIA Web 2.0 Steering Committee and participants throughout the federal government. GCPEDIA was formally launched as a government-wide pilot by Ken Cochrane, former Chief Information Officer for Canada, at the annual Government Technology Exhibition and Conference (GTEC) in Ottawa, Canada on October 28, 2008.Government creates own version of WikipediaGCPEDIA, bringing people and knowledge together Infrastructure GCPEDIA runs on MediaWiki software. It is hosted on the Public Works and Government Services Canada (PWGSC) Mid-Range Application Hosting Service. Adoption within the Government of Canada "According to the August 2009 content review, government of Canada public servants were using GCPEDIA primarily to share information and gather project/performance feedback; and build collaborative and interdepartmental communities of practice; establish terms of reference for interdepartmental committees; and as support networks across a wide range of topics"GCPEDIA: The Canadian Government Wiki (PDF) - pages 4-5 in GSA Office of Citizen Services and Communications Intergovernmental Solutions Newsletter Spring 2010: Government by Collaboration Canada's CIO, Corinne Charette, said in October 2009 of the success of GCPEDIA: "Clearly this is a community that is ripe for collaboration".GCPEDIA a success, says Government of Canada CIO In March 2010, the most senior Canadian public servant, the Clerk of the Privy Council, Wayne Wouters, officially joined GCPEDIA with both a personal user page and a page inviting ideas and feedback from government employees.A click heard across the public service In April 2010 Wouters stated that deputy heads within the Government of Canada must advance Public Service Renewal in their departments by various means including public servants "experimenting with Web 2.0 technology, including GCPEDIA".2010-11 Public Service Renewal Action Plan In a September 2010 article, Marj Akerley is quoted as stating "As government employees become more comfortable with new technology and seek mechanisms for collaboration, their confidence in the effectiveness of the tools is increasing".Canada’s e-government initiatives are among the best in the world "The federal public service utilizes GCPedia...to facilitate collaboration and the sharing of information." - Maclean's magazine, September 16, 2010Is public data the future of governance? GCPEDIA is "a key medium for our staff in the regions to learn what's available, what's happening, in the National Capital Region and other regions," and it has helped tear down bureaucratic barriers between departments. - quote from Corinne Charette, CIO of Canada - Ottawa Citizen October 6, 2010 "GCPEDIA has demonstrated that public servants have an interest in sharing information and collecting feedback on their projects."Using Wikis in Government: A Guide for Public Managers Snapshot of Usage, May 2011 * 23,010 registered users * 12,333 articles * 8,301,197 page views See also * Govdex is an Australian government collaboration site References External links * GCPEDIA website (available within Government of Canada only) * Web 2.0 will change the way you work (PowerPoint by Jeff Braybrook, Deputy Chief Technology Officer for Canada) - FPTT 2009 National Meeting - June 18, 2009 Category:Government of Canada Category:Web portals Category:MediaWiki websites Category:Enterprise wikis Kategori:Wiki Kategori:Yenişehir wiki Kategori:Wikiler Kategori:Hükümet wikileri Category:Government of Canada Category:Web portals Category:MediaWiki websites Category:Enterprise wikis Kategori:Wiki Kategori:Yenişehir wiki Kategori:Wikiler Kategori:Hükümet wikileri